


Eyes Open

by cashtonasfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonasfuck/pseuds/cashtonasfuck
Summary: This was written for an anon request on tumblr!"Making out with Calum, straddling him in his office chair. Skype goes off behind you, Ashton’s calling. Cal answers and when Ash sees your position he jokingly go “ew, are you fucking?” Which sparks the following event... riding Cal while Ashton watches and gets himself off"
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 23





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of character x reader fic, and I tried to keep it gender neutral!

“Baby, Ash is about to call.” 

Calum’s words were muffled against your neck as you rode his thigh, knot building in the pit of your stomach. You whimpered as he pulled away from marking you up and moved his hands down to your hips to still your movement, wrecking your orgasm. You whined as he went to push you away, clinging onto him as his computer received the call from Ashton. Calum sighed before wrapping an arm around your waist and reaching across his desk to tap the answer button. Ashton’s face filled the screen, the drummer groaning as he saw you perched on Calum’s lap. 

“I swear to god, you two better not be fucking right now.”

Calum laughed at Ashton’s before replying - 

“Nah, that was earlier mate - were you looking for a show?”

Ashton huffed at Calum’s words, a light flush covering his complexion. Calum raised an eyebrow at the older man on the screen as he shifted in his seat. Your boyfriend smirked, tapping on your leg and gesturing to Ashton keeping his voice low.

“You wanna give Ashton a show, baby? Wanna show him how pretty you look when you cum?”

You glanced at the computer screen before nodding at Calum and he grinned, turning you around to face Ashton. The drummer threw you a confused look and you smiled shyly at him.

“Ashton,” your boyfriend’s voice was firm as he called for the other man’s attention, “I wanna show you how pretty my baby is when they cum.”

You whimpered as Calum slipped a hand under your shirt and tugged at one of your nipples, using his other hand to pull himself free from his shorts. You glanced at the computer screen to see that Ashton had pushed himself away from his desk and had a hand down his trousers. You clenched your thighs together as arousal pooled in your abdomen, Calum huffing before using his legs to spread you open. Ashton groaned at your lack of underwear and lifted his hips to push his jeans down his legs, toying with the edge of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Calum smirked at the older man’s reaction before lining himself up and pushing into you. You moaned as he stretched you open, reaching a hand down to touch yourself. Calum growled as he noticed your movement, gripping your wrist and moving you both forwards to place your hand on the desk.

“Both hands on the desk, baby - wanna make you cum just by fucking you. Keep your eyes on Ash.” You nodded at your boyfriend’s words, locking eyes with the drummer on the screen. 

“Tell me if those pretty eyes close, Ash - they know they don't get to cum if they don’t obey the rules.” The drummer smirked at you, spitting into his hand and wrapping his fingers around his dick.

You whined at the sight, clenching hard around Calum. Your boyfriend hissed at the feeling before lifting you off him slightly and slamming into you. You moaned loudly as Calum thrust into you at a fast pace, trying to keep your eyes on the drummer through the screen. Ashton was clearly trying to keep pace with Calum’s thrusts into you, the man’s breathing heavy as he fucked into his fist. Calum snaked a hand up to your nipples, flicking at the bud before tugging on it harshly. You whimpered at the pain, feeling Calum smirk into your neck as he gently bit down on your skin. You whined as he ran his tongue over the spot, moving your hips in time with his thrusts. Calum growled, bunching your shirt up and pushing it over your head and down your arms, exposing your body to Ashton. The drummer moaned as he took in the sight of your torso and the marks that littered your body from the night before. Your boyfriend pushed your back down as he slid the chair backwards, stretching your body out as you kept your hands flush on the desk. The new angle made it feel like Calum was splitting you open on his cock and you arched your back as he hit the sensitive spot inside you. He wrapped a hand round the back of your neck, pushing you back down so your eyes were level with the computer screen. 

Your moans grew louder as your orgasm rushed towards you, Ashton watching you intently as he got himself off.

“Cal. Please. Need to - Can I?” You babbled at your boyfriend, and he grunted, gripping your hip tightly before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into you.

“Cum for us, baby. Show Ash how good you are.” 

Your moans grew louder as Calum continued to fuck into you, fighting to keep your eyes on the drummer as he brought himself nearer to the edge. Your orgasm barrelled into you, body spasming as Calum fucked you through it, sweat dripping from his body as he approached his own climax. Your vision was blurry as you kept your eyes trained on the computer screen, Ashton swearing before he came all over his chest. You whimpered as Calum continued to fuck into you, bringing you to the edge a second time before he released his load into you. Your boyfriend collapsed on top of you, chest heaving as he tried to bring his breathing back down to normal. You squirmed underneath him, cum leaking out as he softened inside you. Through the computer, you could hear that Ashton was breathing heavily as he came down from his high, the drummer slowly wheeling himself back towards his computer and grabbing some tissues off his desk to clean himself up. Calum snaked his hands around your waist, pulling you with him as he sat up. You whimpered at the feeling of him still inside you, shifting slightly in his lap as he rested his head on your shoulder to look at Ashton. The drummer was watching you both with a soft smile on his face - one that Calum returned before pressing a kiss to your neck as you slotted your fingers with his.

“Maybe next time we can do this in person?” Ashton’s voice was hesitant as he spoke, the older man clearly not wanting to overstep. Calum smiled against your skin before looking at Ashton.

“Think that sounds like a great idea, don’t you baby?” He squeezed your body gently as he spoke, knowing that you’d thought about asking Ashton to join you in the bedroom. You groaned as you felt Calum’s dick stir inside you as he thought about sharing you with his best friend.

“I’d like that a lot, Ash.” You admitted quietly, Calum smirking at the drummer over your shoulder. Ashton flashed his bandmate a grin as he pulled his diary towards him and flipped it open.

“What are you guys doing tomorrow?”


End file.
